Locker Room
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: What happens in the Bulldogs' locker room when their is no practice? Dose it even be used besids the janitor going in and cleaning it up? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Bella and the Bulldogs in anyway. This story idea was requested

* * *

The school day had ended not to long ago but there was no practice today do to lighting being in the aria and the couch did not want to risk it. Everyone in the lock room was disappointed and left but Bella.

"I catch you guys later I just need to fix something in my part of the lock room."

Everyone nodded and left her be. The team went to their lockers throw out the school to grab their things to head home. Sawyer and Newt's lockers where further away from the rest of their teammates and would catch them later. Once the boys grabbed what they needed Newt realized he forgot something in the lock room. Always being the nice guy he is Sawyer decided to go along with. Once they reached the locker room they heard what sounded like moaning. They thought that was odd. They thought it cant be Bella as the curtain was pulled open.

The two soon followed the sound to the shower aria and their eyes widen. Bella was naked on the shower room sliding a dildo in her pussy while playing with her breasts with her eyes closed. The boys watched on as their dicks became hard. They both seen this kind of stuff in porn but never in real life. They thought this could not be happening but instead practice was not canceled and they where just knocked out.

Bella moved the dildo faster and faster into her pussy as she moaned away a few more thrusts she started to squirt all over the floor and onto herself. Bella soon opened her eyes as she was catching her breath.

"Wow I needed that."

She soon looked up to see Newt and Sawyer standing there. She quickly covered up hoping they just walked in but after seeing the bulge in their pants she thought otherwise. She sighed and soon no longer cover herself up. She soon decided just to go with it and played with her pussy again. The boys looked at each other not knowing what to do. They just knew their dicks where hurting inside their pants.

"Just whip them out boys. After all if you are going to see me play with my pussy I should at least see you play with your hard dick."

Sawyer was the first one to pull down his pants and boxers just enough his seven inch dick was in view. He soon started to play with it. Bella just licked her lips seeing a nice big dick in the flesh without trying to take peeks from behind the curtain. As for Newt he was too shocked to even do what was asked of him. Bella sighed and crawled to Newt as her ass rocked back and forth along with her D cup breasts. The boys where soon dripping pre cum when they saw this.

Bella reached out and started to rub Newts bulge and he soon moaned. Not wanting Sawyer being left out pushed Sawyer's hand away and replaced it with her own. Bella soon gave it a few strokes before returning to Newt's pants. She smiled at him and soon unbuttoned his pants and pulled them all the way down along with his boxers. Sawyer and Bella's eyes widen seeing Newt was huge at ten inches. He was defiantly a grower. Bella licked her lips and started to jack off both boys at the same time.

The boys moaned as they watch Bella gave them a hand job. After a few pumps she leaned over and started to suck on Newt's impressive dick. He moaned even more while getting his first blow job. He Always wanted it to be with Sophie but deep down knew it would never happen. After a few more bobs Bella moved over to Sawyer. It was his turn to moan more. Her mouth work was amazing. This is also his first blow job and hope it don't end there.

After a few more bobs she went back sucking away at Newt's dick while jacking off Sawyer. The boys continued to moan while their teammate pleasured them. She went back and forth sucking away at their dicks as they where getting closer and closer to their edge. The boys announced they where coming at the same time. She stopped sucking and put both of their dicks together and being sucking them at the same time. The boys really moaned as they were being sucked at the same time.

After a few more bobs the cum started to flow into Bella's mouth. Sawyer shot first and a second later Newt. She was quickly swallowing as much as she could, but some of it did leak out. After the boys stopped shooting their loads Bella pulled out. Bella then stood up and made out with the boys. She started with Sawyer and ended with Newt. After the kiss she went back laying on the floor and spared up her legs.

"So who wants to eat me out first?"

The boys looked at each other and did rock paper sisters in resulting Sawyer to be the winner. He took off the rest off his cloths and made his way to Bella's pussy. Once his tong touched Bella's pussy she moaned. Newt just watched on as Sawyer eat out their friend. His own dick started to twitch watching the action. He too soon decided to be naked just like his friends and make his way over there. Something in him got on the ground and started to suck on one of Bella's Breasts.

This caused Bella to moan little more while Sawyer eat her out. She pushed down onto the tall Texan's head to get most of his tong deep inside her pussy. After a few licks she ended up squirting all over Sawyer's mouth. He just smiled and decided it should be Newt's turn. Sawyer soon went to suck on the other beasts as Newt made his way to her pussy. He looked at Bella and smiled. She smiled back and soon Newt started to eat her out.

Once again she began to moan. She was truly surprised at herself for doing this but she was so horny she really had no choice. Besides if she was going to mess around with her teammates Bella was glad it was those two. Just like with Sawyer, Bella pushed Newt's head so his tong can go deeper into her pussy. Both boys where great at eating her out which she was glad they could. After a few more licks of her pussy she squirted once again. Newt was surprised he liked being squirted into his mouth. He soon pulled away not knowing if Bella wanted more.

"That was amazing. I cant believe I'm saying this but who wants to slid their big dick in my nice wet pussy?"

The boys where shocked that Bella would go this far. Blow jobs and eating Bella out was one thing but to actually have sex was unbelievable. Sawyer smiled at Newt.

"I think you should go first buddy after all I was first to slide that impressive dick of yours into Bella's tasty pussy." Sawyer said.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yah and Sawyer while he fucks me let me suck that dick of yours. Also Newt don't stop fucking until your baby batter is in me."

Bella was soon sucking away at Sawyer as Newt trusted into her. After only a few thrusts Bella squirted. Bell was impressed as she never squirted that soon and knew Sawyer made the right call. The three of them filled the room of moaning and the smell of young teenage sex. Newt felt like he knew what he was doing based on the muffled moans Bella was making. He went faster and faster causing her breasts to shake. As for Sawyer he was trying not to cum just incase she wants him to in to her pussy as well.

After a few more thrusts Bella had squirted more then she has done so far. This put Newt on edge and was getting closer of shooting his edge at every thrust he makes. Sawyer was also on edge and had to pull out of her moaning mouth. A few more thrusts and like magic Bella squirted as Newt was shooting his load into her. After he was done shooting his load Newt pulled out and took a breather.

Sawyer smiled and wasted no time slipping his dick into Bella's pussy. Sawyer slid in with ease and just like with Newt it only took a few thrusts to make her squirt.

Sawyer continues to thrust away into Bella as Newt watches on. He don't mind not getting sucked again as he sure knew he won't be able to cum for awhile. He wanted to grab his phone and start recording but he did not for two reasons. One he don't want to miss a thing and two no telling what Bella would do if he dose record this hot action. Sawyer pounded away faster and faster and just can't wait to make Bella squirt a third time. Once he trusted into her a few more times it happened ad he just kept thrusting away until he shot his load deep inside her.

After catching his breath Sawyer pulled out.

The three soon head more to the showers and turned on one of them and let the nice water hit their bodies. They did the best they could to rinse off the smell and juices of sex. It was hard not to touch one another as they knew they could not go another around for awhile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
